The Other Boy Who Lived
by Hellen Lou
Summary: XO Charmed. Chris Halliwell becames the second boy who lived when he manages to defeat his evil brother. but Eleven years later Chris finds himself in England not knowing where he came from and that Hogwarts want him to attend. Better summary inside.
1. The Other boy who lived

** The Other Boy Who Lived**

AU crossover with Charmed.

The Charmed Ones thought they saved young Wyatt but when Chris is only nine months old the future looks bleak when Phoebe sees a vision where Wyatt becomes the new source of evil.

So when the future Wyatt comes back in time, for young Chris's protection Leo contacts an old British friend and Wizard Albus Dumbledore to take the child but of course nothing goes as plan when Chris becomes the second boy to live.

With his family dead and having no knowledge of who he truly is an eleven year old Chris Perry Halls receives a letter from Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

But can Chris find happiness in his new school while being hunted by his brother.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Piper Halliwell/Wyatt wept as her wounds burned. The future version of Wyatt Halliwell had gathered many followers during his three week stay since arriving from the future. Piper had hoped to use that time to save her eldest son.

Piper groaned as the memories of the past weeks flooded back to her, future Wyatt grinned when he left his father for dead and stole Wyatt straight out of the manor. Piper and her two sisters had been sent out on a wild goose chase. Wyatt finished what was started with his younger self…. Four year old Wyatt Halliwell became evil.

Piper nearly died several times as she searched the underworld for beloved son but Wyatt took this chance to make another attack on the Charmed Ones, Phoebe never saw the attack nor the final blow that took her life. Future Wyatt admitted it was the only nice thing he would ever do for his aunt.

Piper cried hard at the lose of her sister but never stopped her search for her son hoping against all hope that she could stop all this and bring her family back. Leo admitted to the truth that there may not be another way and so he set out to protect his other son.

Paige was the second casualty of the new war beginning… Wyatt had a new focus, he's younger brother. The last good that would stand between him and fully controlling the Halliwell line, but Piper swore to save her last son at all cost.

"Mother" Piper lifted her head at the voice to find her self staring at her eldest son, she attempted to lift her hand but Wyatt laughed loudly "oh mother haven't you guessed by now you should never raise your hand to your child" Wyatt flickered his hand and Piper went flying backwards feeling something snap in her back while blood bubbled over her swollen and broken lips.

"give me Chris and I'll make sure your death is quick" Wyatt promised as Piper growled at the pain as she sat up "Wyatt" she started but her broken arm gave way and she slumped back down glancing towards her hidden son beneath the over thrown table and chairs of the dinning room table.

"Did you know that father begged too… right up to the point of when I ran Excalibur through him" Wyatt declared causing Piper to grit her teeth then stared at her eldest and estranged son. Tears of defeat, pain, lose and angry spilled down her cheeks, this isn't the future, it couldn't be she wouldn't allow it "Wyatt no matter what I will save you… I will do it from beyond the grave" Piper promised causing Wyatt to laugh out loud once more. He stepped slowly towards his mother and grinned down at her.

"this is what happened to me because you tried to save me mother… while you were alive what do you think your being dead will do" Wyatt spat before he tilted his head "always make sure you have the power… you taught me that MOTHER, you and the charmed ones, I just made sure I had all the power and Chris will ensure that for me" Wyatt declared as Piper fought the growing darkness and release from pain "you can't have him I won't let you destroy him" Piper snarled flicking her good arm and Wyatt went flying into the wall. Piper scrambled up as did Wyatt who turned his blazing eyes on her "you'll die painfully for that mother" Wyatt snarled but before he could do anything there was a sharp cry making both of them snap their heads towards the sound.

A look of horror spread across Piper's face while Wyatt grinned, sprinting forward Piper collapsed beside her baby son and flickered a hand towards Wyatt which made him stumble back.

"Chris to the Attic" Piper ordered before the chocolate brown hair boy looked at her before they orbed up stairs leaving Wyatt to growl loudly.

Piper collapsed to the ground before scooping Chris to her "I'm sorry baby, but this is the only way.

_Hear these words_

_Hear my cry _

_Spirits from the other side _

_Come to me _

_I summon thee _

_Cross now the great divide _

Piper said aloud before there was swirls of lights and Phoebe and Paige appeared before her "is it time" Paige asked as Piper nodded sadly before there was grunting from outside the door "you blessed the attic" Phoebe asked as she and Paige sat beside their sister with Chris in the middle "only from Wyatt's dark lighter powers, he can't orb in like Chris but he can break in so if we're going to do this" Piper ordered seeing the tears glistening in her sisters eyes "ok" Phoebe held her hand out to Piper and Paige.

_Our powers hidden in the night _

_Bestowed upon sisters three_

_Now reside in the strongest of three_

Paige glanced to the shaking door before closing her eyes

_Return our gifts to the night_

_Secrets we hid this night shall pass forward_

_To a child twice bless_

Piper blinked the tears back before kissing Chris on the forehead

_A son of the power of three _

_Will survive this night _

_With the protection of we three _

_Halliwell's stand strong beside us_

_As we impart our powers three _

_Send them forward _

_And settle them upon this child_

_May he be protected by the power of three_

A loud shudder forced the three to stop before nodding to each other

_Halliwell's stand strong beside us_

_As the power of three will set us free_

_The power of three will set us free_

_The power of three will set us free_

_The power of three will set us free_

A glowing white light surrounded all three before orbs floated out from all three sisters and gathered above their heads. Slowly Phoebe and Paige faded from the room and Piper openly cried as the door splintered and Wyatt glared at his mother "you shall pay for that mother" Wyatt snapped before he held his hand out "Excalibur" Wyatt before his sword appeared in his hands. Stalking over to his mother and brother he grinned "but first" Wyatt raised his sword and went to stab Chris but Piper threw her self in front of the blade.

Wyatt stood shocked as his mother threw herself down in front of his brother and received the sword through her back then he smirked when he saw how far the sword was away from Chris and went to push forward but when the tip of the sword hit Chris's tiny hand a white/ blue light erupted through out the room causing Wyatt to howl in pain before the light engulfed the whole house.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sighed when he looked up at the house… Halliwell manor was indeed powerful. The power rolling from it was strong it was almost over whelming but he couldn't allow it to over take him. For he was there for one reason and one reason only.

"Dumbledore" an elder questioned as he stepped forward from the shadows and Dumbledore nodded his grey eyes twinkling in the evening moon light. It felt not so long ago that a seventeen year old boy was nothing but a baby in this same situation. Dumbledore smiled at the thought of Harry Potter… now not just the boy who lived but the boy who won.

"It's too late. The charmed ones are dead" "but the boy isn't" Dumbledore pointed out as the Elder nodded "what will happen to the child now… if Wyatt has called you" the elder questioned as Dumbledore smiled at him "Wyatt has been stopped for the time being this night… by the very being he sought to destroy. Christopher was protected by decades of magic but saved by his mothers love for him, I will take Chris and I shall offer him a small life away from all this magic" Dumbledore stated as the Elder frowned and stared at him "what do you mean for the time being" The elder demanded and Dumbledore smiled lightly "you will understand… the angel of destiny has already seen what has been set out to play" Dumbledore stated confidently before he straightened his shoulders and smiled at the Elder "I must take the boy now, I will hide him for his own protection" Dumbledore stated before the Elder slowly nodded then orbed up there.

Dumbledore slowly made his way to the attic and allowed a deep breath to leave his lunges. There lying on the floor beside a chocolate brown haired boy was his dead mother a famous charmed one.

Chris looked towards the old wizard and stifled a cry "oh hush now child, do not fear me… you family has given you the greatest protection and your mother gave you the greatest gift" Dumbledore lightly ruffled the boys hair and smiled when the child laughed and allowed himself to be picked up. Dumbledore looked up to see a white light engulfing the book of shadow and it disappeared, but a knowing smile spread across the old wizard face before he summoned the Halliwell family blanket and wrapped Chris in it before noticing with irony that he had a small cut on his hand that looked strangely like the charmed ones sign… no doubt it was to scare the young child.

* * *

Muggle London, Bethnal Green

Jonathan Halls sighed as he allowed himself into his Victorian flat away from the smell of smoggy London streets. Closing the door behind him he sluggishly made his way to the front room where he deposited his briefcase before he attempted to head up to his room that was until he heard it… a giggle, a baby's giggle turning abruptly round Jon was shocked to see a elderly man with a long grey bread and hair sitting with a dark haired toddler sitting on his lap it wasn't until the shock wore off that Jon was able to speak.

"Albus" he ventured and the old wizard smiled brightly at him "ah you remember me then" Dumbledore stated loudly causing Jon to match his grin "oh of course I do… I mean you did so much for James and Lilly… god rest their souls and you've helped Harry too" Jon declared as Dumbledore nodded.

"it has always been my greatest and deepest regret that you yourself could not care for Harry after his parents murder" Dumbledore stated as Jon nodded slowly allowing himself to stumble over to a beaten chair "I was only fifteen when they died… not fit nor old enough to care for a baby, years later I would have loved the chance to care for him but things didn't plan out that way did they" Jon declared looking down sadly as memories flooded his mind.

"I know you said Harry needed his mothers blood relations to care for the boy but I was still his second cousin and after everything James did for me" Jon bit himself off when Chris clapped his hands when a lamp hovered in the air then it orbed to the other side of the room before settling back down on the floor "my he is a powerful little wizard" Jon stated with a half smile before Dumbledore grinned "yes he is and he is also the reason I am here this evening. I need your help you see this is Christopher Perry Halliwell and I sadly say he has become the second boy who lived" Dumbledore said with a heavy heart. Jon's dark eyebrows furrowed and his dark eyes stared at the child.

"Voldermort" Jon questioned a little gingerly as that name seemed made him uncomfortable "I thought Harry defeated him" Jon questioned as Dumbledore nodded "he did, no this young child did something even more grander, this child defeated powerful wizard one that goes beyond good and evil" Dumbledore stated as Jon sighed loudly and felt sorrow overwhelm him when he saw the mark on the child's tiny hand.

"but it was at the cost of his entire family… the charmed ones" Dumbledore chose to bounce Chris on his knee at that moment to keep the child cheerful but Jon leapt to his feet which startled the two year old "the charmed one's… oh Merlin of course I know them, but wait… their dead" Jon declared as Dumbledore nodded before he stood and strode over to Jon with Chris held firmly in his arms.

"That is why I am here, I wish to entrust this child into your care and you are to raise him the Muggle way… and you will not tell him of his gifts until his eleventh birthday when I shall of course send a letter of acceptance to him from Hogwarts" Dumbledore stated as Jon watched him then slowly nodded his head.

"We have much to discuss before this night is out" Dumbledore declared loudly placing Chris in Jon's arms.

**

* * *

**I writting this along side my other Harry and charmed Fanfics... hope like this and review if you want the next chapter. Oh and if you read my other Harry Potter Fanfic then you know i'm not the usual shipper supporter but there are a few surprises in store for this. 


	2. Eleven years later

**Chapter one **

_Eleven years later _

Christopher Perry Halls raked a hand through his unruly chocolate brown hair while his matching chocolate brown eyes rolled once more. Not in his entire eleven years had he managed to get his hair to stay down.

Puffing out a breath he managed to flop back on his bed and stare up at the ceiling, it was the first day of summer holidays and he was waiting to hear from his new school.

Chris was about to close his eyes when there was a gruff from beside his bed and he turned his head to see a grey and white husky dog sitting at the foot of the bed. Chris grinned brightly at the dog who wagged its tail happily that is until it seemed to take in Chris's hair and for a spilt second Chris was sure the dog rolled his eyes at him but suddenly the dog pounced on him causing Chris to yelp when the heavy paws landed on his chest sending him backwards with a oomph.

Chris laughed loudly as the dog licked greedily at his face "Nukie get off" Chris ordered loudly but the dog seemed to ignore him and carried on with Chris's morning bath.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLS" a booming voice brought both Chris and Nukie to a stop, glancing towards the door Chris gulped at hearing his uncle's voice. Jumping from his bed Chris raced out of his bedroom and down the stairs followed closely by his dog.

Chris came to a complete stop when at the bottom of the stairs a red faced Jon Halls stood with his arms folded. His dark eyes seemed to spark as he glared down at the eleven year old and his dog.

"y-yes uncle" Chris stuttered lowering his eyes for a second and Jon scowled for a second before he couldn't resist it a moment longer. Chris glanced up when his uncle erupted it a fit of laughter "that face was priceless… believe me Chris I understand why you get away with so much at your old school" Jon shook his head before his adoptive nephew looked up at him and grinned back "I thought you might like to go to the Zoo, I mean I have a day off so I thought we could get out of this stuffy flat" Jon offered as Chris nodded happily "can we stop off at the arcades after wards" Chris questioned with a gleam of hopefulness.

Jon simply chuckled to himself and nodded before turning his eyes to the equally hopeful looking dog "the mutt stays" Jon ordered causing Chris to pout lightly while Nukie growled in its throat almost giving Jon a withering glare. Chris thought for a moment before bending down beside the dog and sighing "sorry mate you're gonna have to stay here. Don't worry we'll bring you back some candy floss and those mice you like" Chris promised before he bowled backwards by Nukie who wagged his tail enthusiastically.

"Ok come on if we get moving now it won't be so crowded" Jon ordered as Chris managed to wiggle out from beneath the dog and sprint up the stairs. Nukie allowed his tongue to roll out and his grey eyes lifted to Jon who simply folded his head "I'm not patting you mutt… remember I was the one who bought you from Diagon Ally" Jon scolded before the dog rolled his eyes and gave a short gruff in reply before padding down the hallway towards the kitchen while Chris came bounding down the stairs with a large smile that seemed to etched on his face. Jon couldn't help by chuckle before nodding to the door.

Chris bolted for the door with Jon behind just as Nukie padded back out and watched the door closing; he let out a yawn before scratching behind his ear.

He was about ready to lounge around the front particularly on the large and soft couch but that was when he heard a squawk then a loud thud.

Cocking his head to the side he made his way to the front door where suddenly the letter box flap snapped open and two white letters slipped through. Nukie glanced through the letter box just in time to catch sight of a large white owl. Turning his head back the dog looked at the letters before nudging them with his nose and used his teeth to gently turn them over once seeing that one was addressed to Jon and the other to Chris. Nukie could almost seem to be smiling when he saw the Hogwarts seal. Gruffing happily to himself as he pushed the letters down the hallway ready to spend some time lounging on a large and soft couch.

* * *

Sorry about late update hope you enjoy the chapter 


End file.
